


冀望

by peixuan_0804



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peixuan_0804/pseuds/peixuan_0804
Summary: 即使自己深陷黑淵，你也能用笑容照亮所有的陰鬱。理想終於實現，期望你能像隼鷹般振動雙翅，勇敢實現所有抱負。





	冀望

“讓你遇見我，在我最美麗的時刻”  
在最徬徨的歲月裡，你出現了。  
那是一個萬里無雲的晴朗日子，心裡正霪雨霏霏的我，對這世界充滿絕望。  
點開你往昔的青澀，看著在舞台上發光發熱的你，笑容無瑕得突破抗衡萬千世界的緊湊臟。  
正是這份熱忱，使我能掙脫脫挫敗的桎梏，努力依然。  
這是年少的終於，我抵達夢想的逐步了。你也成為當初冀望的偶像了。曾經的我們負重前行，鮮明地。念想。  
「你總有那麼一次，需要為自己活著，而不是其他意義。」留下自己自己的瘋癲腳印，只為成就不凡。為自己活著，不畏別人的異議。這是傲骨嶙峋的毅力。“ 終究會有一天我們都變成昨天” 甚至是多麼漫長的明日，走過了從二十四小時，終究會變成昨日。甚至從前遍體鱗傷，時間的洪流終究讓它結痂。甚至風華不再，那些瘋狂的回憶依舊在你我心中喧囂著著它的存在。這是餘生的溫柔。生日快樂，豆原一成。願餘生你能用笑容抵擋悲傷，難過的時候想想那些支撐著你走到今天的人事物，不要忘記自己擁有的一切，也不要在聲色犬馬中失去了自己的藍圖。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


佩雞22：07


End file.
